Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-based ink for ink-jet recording, an ink cartridge and a method for producing a water-based ink for ink-jet recording.
Description of the Related Art
There is a suggestion to provide a new function to a water-based ink by adding a water-insoluble liquid to the water-based ink. For example, to increase a drying property of a water-based ink, a specific water-insoluble liquid may be added to the water-based ink. To disperse an oil dye in the oil-in-water type emulsion ink, a specific water-insoluble liquid may be used as a dispersant in the oil-in-water type emulsion ink.
For adding the water-insoluble liquid as described above to the water-based ink, however, it is necessary that the water-insoluble liquid is made to disperse in the water-based ink, and further that the dispersed state of the water-insoluble liquid in the water-based ink is maintained for a long period of time. In view of this situation, an object of the present teaching is to provide a water-based ink for ink-jet recording wherein the water-insoluble liquid is dispersed stably in the water-based ink.